Something's wrong with Emma
by kamikazy
Summary: my first Royal pains fanficition, and I think the first fanficiton with Emma, Hank and Evan's sister
1. Chapter 1

Royal pains: Something's wrong with Emma

Intro:

"Is there anything else you want to tell us?" asked Hank, as he and his brother Evan had just confronted their little sister Emma.

The teen hesitated, "No, no, that's everything."

Hank stared into the hazel- green eyes of his sister; he could tell that she was lying,

"Em, are you sure?" asked Hank,

The teen nodded her head, "Yes, I'm fine, Hank."

'Lies,' the teen thought to herself, 'I should tell them, she noticed that her brothers where staring intently at her,

"Em, you know you can tell us anything right?" asked Evan,

Emma nodded "I know that, thanks, Hank, thanks Ev, good night, love you guys."

Her brothers called "Love you too, Em."

As they watched her head up the stairs to room. Evan turned to his brother "Something's wrong with Emma." He told his brother, and

Hank asked "What, besides the fact that she's obviously lying to us?"

Evan stated "I'm not sure, when was the last time you heard Emma say that she loved us?"

Hank stated "This honestly the first time, I heard her say that."

The duo, sighed and Evan stated "I'm going home; I'll see you and Em tomorrow."

Hank called "Drive, safe."

As he watched his little brother drive home in the dark summer night.

Evan gave his brother a little wave of his hand, as he drove home to his wife; Paige.

Hank then headed up the stairs to his room, when he heard Emma talking on the phone, "Tony, I told you not to call me anymore."

Hank stopped wondering who this 'Tony' was, "Remember the restraining order, you're not allowed to contact me in any way, this is strike three."

Hank heard his little sister say, 'Restraining order, what restraining order?'

He thought as headed to his room, he had hoped that he would fall asleep as soon as his head hit his nice and cold pillow, no such luck,

Hank tossed and turned all night, but eventually the need for sleep, outweighed the surge of worry for his baby sister, granted she was only a half- sister,

But she was his sister none the less, his sleep was short lived,

Unfortunately for him, as he heard a loud crash and a scream, his first instinct was to make sure that Emma was okay, usually

His first instinct would to call the cops, but that slipped his mind

Now that he had his baby sister living with him for the summer.

"What did you tell them, you little bitch?" asked

A voice that Hank didn't recognized, but one thing for sure, no one, repeat no one got away with calling his sister that foul word. He grabbed a baseball bat, why in the world was that right in front of him, he had no idea, but he was suddenly happy for it, "Nothing, Tony, I promise, they don't know anything."

Hank heart skipped a beat; this was Tony, the same Tony that Emma had a restraining order on.

He caught his breath, and barged in his sister's room and he caught Tony in the middle of violating his sister.

"Get off of her!" screamed Hank,

As he pulled the creep off of his sister, he wacked him in the head with the metal baseball bat.

Once Emma got a pair of pants on he called the cops, who arrived and he took Emma to the hospital where he had called Evan, he waited until Evan picked up and asked sleepily

"Hank, it's three in the morning, why are you calling me?"

Hank answered "It's Emma."

That instantly woke up his brother "Is she okay, what happened?" he asked worry in his voice,

Hank answered "I'm not sure, she was attacked by I'm guessing her ex-boyfriend."

Evan stated, "We'll be right there."

Hank assumed by 'We' his brother had meant Paige and him, he wasn't expecting, Jeremiah, Divya and Sashi to be with them. "How is she?" asked Evan, worry dripping through his voice,

Hank stated "The doctor said that she'll be fine, just has to rest."

A nurse asked "Are you folks the family of an; E.L.R.L.M?" using initials, being that she didn't want to say her name out loud,

"Emma Leigh Rose Lawson Miller?" questioned Evan,

The nurse said "I have an Emma, but not an Emily."

Hank sighed "Yes we're Emma's brothers." Hank pointed to Paige,

"This is her sister-in-law."

The nurse smiled, "Dr. Lawson, Mr. and Mrs. Lawson, Ms. Lawson will be fine, just a bit sore." I sighed

Then the nurse stated "Unfortunately, we found evidence of sexual assault."

Divya questioned "Sexual assault, Emma was raped?"

The nurse stated "Yes, I'm afraid so Ms. K" she trailed of and corrected herself

"Yes, Miss."

Hank asked "May we go see her?"

The nurse nodded, "Room 2081." He nodded his head and headed down to his sister's room.

The nurse called "Your, little girl is an absolute angel."

Hank stopped and thought 'She's my sister not my little girl'

He shrugged it off and continued to his sister's room, he walked in and asked "Hey, Em, how are you feeling?"

The young blonde answered "I've been better." She paused for a seconded and whispered "I'm sorry."

Hank stated "Em, sweetie you have nothing to be sorry about."

She sighed, "But, I am, I repeatedly lie to you, Evan, Paige, everyone."

Hank sighed, "You focus on getting better."

Emma asked "Do you treat all seventeen year old abuse victims like this?"

Hank answered "Not all of them are my little sister."

Emma smiled warily "Good answer, Hank." She closed her eyes and asked "Hank?"

He asked "Yes?"

Emma mumbled "I wanna a piano."

This was news to Hank; he had no idea that his sister had wanted one.

"Okay, sweetie, I'll see what I can do."

"Do what exactly?" Hank heard the voice of his friend Divya,

Hank answered "Emma just told me that she wants a piano."

Divya smiled "After all she went through, and the girl wants a piano."

Then Hank heard a voice, "Grand, Mini, or baby grand?" Hank turned to see Boris standing there.

"I'm so sorry about the house." Hank apologized

"Hank, no need to apologize, Hank, I'm just glad that it wasn't worse, I can replace the broken glass."

Hank stated "I'm not sure, about the piano."

Boris stated "Well, I have a grand that I've been dying to give away, but no one wants one, I will have it moved to your place tomorrow afternoon."

Hank nodded, "Thank you Boris,"

Boris nodded and before he walked out stated "Give, Emma my best."

Hank nodded, "I will."

A/N: Hey, it's Ireland523325, but since that's a freaking mouth full just call me Ire, this is my first Royal pain fanficition, I hope that you enjoy and I think that this is the first one about Emma; Hank and Evan's little sister.


	2. AN

A/N

This is an author note for all my stories, I'd like to apologize for not updating lately. My excuse and which isn't a fairly good one is that School has been kicking my ass. I promise to update soon.


	3. redo

A/N

Hello, my dear readers.

After careful considerations I have decide to delete my stories and start them over, try to better them and make them all around more easier to read. I will also work on giving each story an assigned day of the week to work on, but it will not be easy as I am still in school full time. So I very much appreciate all the patience you guys have had, and I wish to continue thanking you for your patience. If you have any questions or concerns please don't to hesitate to PM, it might take awhile for each chapter of the new stories to come out as I have yet to restart them but I just wanted to give you guys a heads up. So thank you, Ladies and Gentlemen for your utmost patience as I try to sort out my stories. Once again don't hesitate to PM about any questions or concerns you might have.

Best Wishes,

Kamikazy


End file.
